cabalfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabal Online
Cabal Online (Korean: 카발 온라인) is a free massively-multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG), created by ESTsoft. It was released from open beta Testing in Europe on December 21, 2006. In North America, OGPlanet has picked up the license for the game and open beta testing began February 1, 2008OG Planet Rolls New MMORPG, SocalTech.com. It had also been stated by IGN that the full release would most likely be by the end of February.GDC 2008: Cabal Online Update, IGN.com On March 3, 2008, the game officially launched in North America and the open beta also began in South-East Asia. Character Classes There are eight character classes in Cabal Online known as the Authentic Six.CABAL Online Character Page, OGPLanet * Warrior * Wizard * Force Archer * Blader * Force Blader * Force Shielder * Gladiator * Force Gunner Combo Mode Combo Mode is unlocked at level 30, after the promotion quest, and from this point on, you are able to charge your SP (Spirit Point) bar. You can only charge 1 bar between levels 10 and 19. For each successful promotion beyond this point, you will be able to charge another bar, up to a maximum of 5 SP bars. The SP bar is charged as your player performs actions, such as using skills. Combo mode takes a small portion of your SP bar to activate. Once activated, a meter appears on the screen. The player must hit a skill as the bar of the meter reaches the line between the second and third portion of the meter. There is a tolerance on this point. Hitting it correctly, or near correctly, will result in an "Excellent" message appearing on the screen, and a damage boost to your skill. Hitting a skill further away from the target point will result in "Good" or "Bad", depending on how far away you were; the damage of the skill is correspondingly affected. Hitting a skill whilst the bar is nowhere near the target point will result in "Miss", and the combo mode will end. At the current moment in time, non-offensive skills, such as buffs, cannot be used in combo mode. Dash and Fade Step can only be incorporated into a combo in some versions of the game. Cabal Europe, for example, does not allow you to use Dash or Fade Step in combos. Assuming the player has hit the target point with "Good" or higher, the process can be repeated again. Again, the player must try to hit the target point. Cast times in combo mode are reduced, so the player is able to perform a great deal more skills than in normal play. However, the cool-down for the skills still remains. The timing window becomes narrower, and therefore harder to hit, as you progress further into the combo. In order to continue a combo across several enemies, you must select another enemy AS your character is performing the skill that will kill the current enemy. Failure to do so will cause the combo mode to end when the current enemy dies. Players who get beyond a 15 combo are announced to the server in a "shout" style message. Combo mode cannot be used in all Battle Modes. You need to be Class Rank 10 (Level 90 or higher) in order to use Combo mode in Aura mode, and Class Rank 12 (Level 110 or higher) in order to use Combo mode in Battle Mode 1. You are not allowed to use Combo mode in Battle Mode 2. Battle Aura & Astral Board License Battle Aura is attained at level 10 after performing the promotion quest. You may choose from between water, ice, fire, thunder, earth, or wind. There is no difference in stats gain for different elements, only the appearance will be different. Battle Aura takes one SP bar to activate, and cannot be cancelled until the duration of the mode ends. The Board License is available after performing a separate quest, and allows you to equip and use an Astral Board. Astral Boards can be obtained via rare drop from certain high-level monsters, or by buying in the CABAL Online Cash Shop. You need to have completed the Board License quest in order to use the Astral Board item dropped by monsters. If you purchase the board from the Cash Shop, you do not need to have the license to use it. Battle Mode 1 Battle Mode 1 is gained at level 30 after finishing the promotion quest. Unlike Battle Aura, Battle Mode 1s are different for each class. *Berserker: This battle mode is for Warriors. You gain an increase in stats, you also gain an extra 100 HP. *Illusionist: This battle mode is for Bladers. You will gain an increase in stats (lower than other classes) but will also gain an increased in critical damage and critical rates. *Chain Caster: This battle mode is for Wizards. You gain an increase in stats, magic power, and your MP consumption per spell will increase. *Multi Shooter: This battle mode is for Force Archers. You gain an increase in stats and have the ability to target two targets at once with a skill. *Counter Attack: This battle mode is for Force Shielders. You gain an increase in stats. You can also reflect damage of "normal attacks". You will not reflect damage from people using skills. *Force Enchanter: This battle mode is for Force Bladers. You gain an increase in stats. During this form, you cannot use any offensive magic (you can still use debuffs), but offensive magic skills will become buffs. The higher level magic attacks, the stronger the buff. (e.g. Cannons will give more than a Lance.) Water gives you more HP, more MP, higher regeneration; earth gives you an increased in defence; wind gives you an increased in hit rate and defence rate; magic, fire, ice, and lighting gives you an increase in attack, but will not stack with each other. The cost for this mode is the same as Battle Aura - 1 SP bar; and like Battle Aura, the mode cannot be cancelled once activated. Aura, Battle Mode 1 & Guild At level 40, after completing the promotion quest, you are allowed to use Aura and Battle Mode 1 together (you will use up 2 SP bars on activation). You are also allowed to create a guild at the cost of 10 million alz. Battle Mode 2 & Astral Board Chain Skill Battle Mode 2 is gained at level 50 after completing the promotion quest. Unlike, Battle Mode 1 and Aura, each class summons an Astral Weapon and gains a specific skill that can only be used during Battle Mode 2. Some skills cannot be used during Battle Mode 2. *Lancer : This battle mode is for Warriors. Your Warrior gains an increase in stats and summons an Astral Lance (although it is a scythe). This Battle Mode's special skill is called "Lance Drive", where you will throw your Astral Lance at the enemy. *Double Caster : This battle mode is for Wizards. Your Wizard gains an increase in stats and your equipped Orbs transform into Astral Orbs during the duration of the mode. You are allowed to target two enemies at a time, and you are able to overlap the casting of two spells. Basically the same thing as Multi Shooter for Force Archers. This Battle Mode's special skill is called "Elemental Festival", where you will jump in the air and cast a spell from each element down to the ground. This skill is a very big AOE skill. *Grappler : This battle mode is for Bladers. Your blader gains an increase in stats and swaps out your dual blades/katanas for a pair of Astral Claws. Most of the Blader's skills cannot be used during this mode. You will attack extremely fast with your normal attack. This Battle Mode's special skill is called "Crushing Blow", in which the Blader jumps into the air and falls to the enemy that does a large amount of damage to a single target and, if it criticals, is usually a one-shot kill. *Shield Master: This battle mode is for Force Shielders. You gain an increase in stats and gets rid of your weapon to summon an Astral Blade Shield. Your normal attacks have a slight AOE effect and will be thrown like a boomerang. This Battle Mode's special skill is called "Shield Storm" where you put your Shield into the air and cast lighting in a 360 degree around you, damaging any monster in the area. *Twin Gunner : This battle mode is for Force Archers. You gain an increase in stats and summons dual handguns. Your normal attack will attack really fast and you are able to attack two targets or one with the handguns. This Battle Mode's special skill is called "Fatal Shot", in which you pull your two handguns together to do a lot of damage to a single target. *Blade Shooter : This battle mode is for Force Bladers. You gain an increase in stats and upon normal attack, will summon the "Astral Soldier" who will attack the enemy. This Battle Mode's special skill is called "Prismatic Blade Cannon" or "Freezematic Blade" (depending on the version being played), in which a circle of swords jump upwards and downwards in a large AOE effect. This Battle Mode 2 lets you use most of your skills, however, magic skills can only be used after hitting the enemy with a physical skill. Doing so will charge the Astral Cannon, allowing the Force Blader to fire a powerful beam. The cost of activating this mode, like Battle Aura, and Battle Mode 1, is 1 SP bar. Just like the other modes, you cannot cancel the mode once it is activated. You also gain the ability to chain attacks on your Astral Board. At level 50, you can only do one Astral Board attack per combo mode. One attack is added to the chain per 10 levels until level 80. If you successfully attack four times on the board using the board chain attacks, you are allowed to repeat the process, and continue the combo. Aura & Battle Mode 2 You do not gain any new skills at level 60, but you are allowed to use Battle Aura and Battle Mode 2 at the same time after completing the promotion quest at level 60. Just like with using Battle Aura and Battle Mode 1, you will use 2 SP bars to activate this mode. Astral Bike & Buff Duration Increase You do not gain any new skills at level 70. At level 80, you are able to summon an Astral Bike, that functions like an Astral Board. Like the Astral Board, it is available as a rare drop from high-level (L80+) monsters, but unlike the Astral Board, you cannot buy it from the CABAL Online Cash Shop. As a result, Astral Bike cards (which are used to activate the Astral Bike ability) are sold by players for a large amount of Alz. At level 80, your buff durations will also increase by 100%. Finally, at lv 120 and Lv 150, you buff duration will again increase by 150% and 200% respectively. Astral Bike Chain Skill At level 90, you are given the ability to chain attacks on your Astral Bike. As with the Astral Board chain skill, you are only given one attack at level 90. You are given one extra skill per promotion until you have four attacks at level 120, and if you are then able to chain four attacks, you can continue the combo. You are also allowed to use Combo Mode during Battle Aura mode. You will use up one bar for the Aura, and a portion of the second bar for starting the Combo Mode. Any level and any skill level may freely use the training dummies. You no longer have the restriction of being limited to only one-third of your maximum skill level. *NOTE* As of Reloaded, the party buff cap (number of party buffs able to have simultaneously), has been removed, players may now aquire (and with proper level), stack any number of party buffs. Storage Expansion At Level 100, your storage is expanded by one page. Battle Mode 1 + Combo At Level 110, you are able to combine Battle Mode 1 with Combo Mode. Buff Duration Increase (2nd) At Level 120, your buff duration goes up by 50% (now 150%). You also are allowed to have six buffs active at the same time. At Level 120, you also have the fourth Bike Chain attack, so you will be able to perform a full 4-hit looping combo. Battle Aura + Battle Mode 1 + Combo Mode At Level 130, you are able, for the cost of little over 2 SP bars, to combine all three modes: Battle Aura, Battle Mode 1, and Combo Mode. You are allowed to have 7 buffs active at the same time. Active Buff Increase At Level 140, you are allowed to have 8 buffs active at the same time, and are allowed to stack 2 buffs, as long as they are not both evoulated (Eg, Soul Blade cannot be stacked with Blade Aura as both buffs are Evoluated.). Buff Duration Increase (3rd) At Level 150, your buff duration increases by 50% (now 200%). You are allowed to have 9 buffs active at the same time. Active Buff Increase (2nd) At Level 160, you are allowed to have 10 buffs active at the same time. Buff Stacking Increase) At Level 170, you are allowed to stack three unrelated buffs. Player Versus Player ( PvP ) To start a PvP, click a targeted character that you wish to PvP, and click "Request PvP" on the character menu that will be appeared upon targeting. You can bet Alz and Honor Points on PvP , and the PvP initiator can set the amount (although this functionality no longer available in some versions). You can start PvP without betting by pressing the Cancel button. Upon your request for a PvP, the targeted character will receive a message asking for his agreement. If the character accepts the PvP request, he will be informed of the amount of Alz and Honor Points that are bet on the PvP. The opponent can decline the PvP either manually or automatically. Once both characters have agreed upon a PvP, they will receive the starting message and will be given 3 minutes to finish the battle. You are not allowed to use potions in PvP. If you win in PvP, you will be informed of the PvP result and the winning prize. If you lose in PvP, you will be informed of your death, and you will be revived from the closest warp gate with no death penalties. Player Kill ( PK ) To start a PK, click a target character, and use the Shift key and a skill button to initiate attacks. You will receive a message informing that a PK has started. If there is no interaction between the two characters for a set duration after a PK is started, the PK will automatically end. You are allowed to use potions while PKing. If you PK on a channel where PKing is not allowed, then PKing will give you severe penalties.Cabal Online (EU) Player Kill Details, Cabal Online (EU) Website. If you PK on a channel where PKing is allowed, you are not penalised. The dedicated War Channel, and the Daily War Channel are always "PK-allowed" channels. PKing is allowed on channels that are displayed in white. Channels that are highlighted in green (such as the Trade channel or the Novice channel) are "PK-disallowed" channels. During a PK, your opponent's name is highlighted in red, to indicate hostility. If either player breaks off, the name returns to whatever state is was before PK started. If PK is successful (i.e. you kill your opponent), PK Penalty status is applied to your name (see "1st Killing" below). If you continue to PK, the following applies: *If you attempt another PK while in PK Penalty status, you will lose 1,000 Honor Points. *If you kill a character while in PK Penalty status, you will lose 10,000 Honor Points on the top of the 1,000 points that you have lost by attempting a PK. *If you continue attempting PK while in PK Penalty status, the severity and duration of penalty will be increased. *In later versions, the PK penalty has been decreased to 1/1000 its original value, so now if you PK when you're Orange, you only lose 10 honor, and if you kill someone while orange or higher, you only lose 100 honor. On top of the above penalties, the following applies based on the number of killings you have, and how often you kill: *Your 1st killing: Cannot use shops for 10 minutes. There is no Honor Point penalty. Your name turns Orange. *Your 2nd killing on top of 1st: Cannot converse with NPCs for 30 minutes. Therefore, it is impossible to use shops, storage, and instructions or proceed with quests. Your name turns Red. *Your 3rd killing on top of 1st & 2nd: Cannot converse with NPCs for 60 minutes, and other characters can PK you without receiving any penalties. Your name remains Red. *Your 4th consecutive PK: Cannot converse with NPCs for 100 minutes, and have a chance of dropping equipment upon death. Your name turns Black. *Your 5th consecutive PK: Will be confined within a labyrinthine prison for 150 minutes. Your name turns Red. An example: If you kill one player, you are subject to PK Penalty (orange name). If you then, within the 10 minutes, kill another player, you lose 1,000 Honor Points (Attempted PK whilst in PK Penalty status), have your name turned Red, and are blocked from interacting with NPCs for 30 minutes. If more than 10 minutes passes between the first and second successful PK, you are not penalised, even though you have PKed twice, because the PK Penalty time has expired. Weapons & Armor Weapons and armor have no class specific weapon or level requirements, regardless of what is displayed on the item's information screen. There are only stat requirements. For example, a Wizard can equip a 2-handed Great Sword if they meet the stat requirements for the weapon, or wear a Battle Suit armor if they meet the stat requirements for that armor. The only exception are some rare weapons and armor. War One of the more ingenious features of Cabal Online is the War functionality. Upon reaching level 52, a nation alignment quest is made available. This allows you to align yourself with one of two nations -- Capella or Procyon. There is no benefit between choosing one or the other. You can choose not to align yourself to a nation. Switching sides (e.g. changing from Capella to Procyon or vice versa) is possible using a premium Cash Shop item. At certain times every day, a dedicated War Channel is opened. This special war channel is called "Tierra Gloriosa", and is opened at a set time which can be found on the website of the version you are playing. In this channel, up to 30 Procyons and 30 Capellas fight it out in a square arena (also used for Chaos Arena), and the first nation to kill all participating members of the other nation, wins. (match may also be decided by time limit, but to my knowledge this has never happened.) (for players under 94). Starting at 95, up to 100 Procyons and 100 Capellas can go against each other on a special map where a variety of special things are only available in Tierra Gloriosa. Players will have to defend allied bases, and can build a variety of towers to help their nation claim victory. The aim in this channel is to earn as many points as possible within the time allowed (1 hour.) Destroying bases, building (with points)/repairing towers, and defeating members of the opposing nation will earn you points (score), building towers (with alz), killing an opposing legacy guardian, and capturing bases will earn your nation points. The victor of the War is the nation who has earned more score (when it runs for the full hour), however, the game may be decided early if one side lays claim to all bases on the map. The victor is announced across the entire server cluster (e.g. the one server cluster does not know the victor of the War on another server cluster.) A channel is also available that allows a constant state of War. This channel is marked with a "(War)" tag. In certain maps, War PKing is permitted constantly, even when you are not on Tierra Gloriosa or the (War) Channel. Such maps include Forgotten Ruin and Lakeside. Player Killing During War Normally, to PK a character, you must target a character, then hold the SHIFT key while selecting a skill. During a War state, you do not need to do this, and can freely attack a player of the opposing nation as if they were an in-game monster. During a War state, players that have not declared a nation (i.e. are Neutral) will be shown with an Orange name. Players that have declared an opposing nation (i.e. are enemies to your nation) will be shown with a Red name. You cannot interact with these players. As with normal PKing, potions may be used, and there are no Death Penalties. Rewards For Player Killing During War If you successfully PK an opposing player, you will win Honor Points. The amount you win is determined by this equation: Reward = -100 + (\frac{300 \times Players PKed}{Friendly Players + Enemy Players}) The Reward will be a minimum of 10 Honor Points. Other Rewards In War-state maps, such as Forgotten Ruin and Lakeside, you also gain Honor Points by killing the monsters there. The amount you win is determined by this equation: Reward = -4 + (\frac{12 \times EnemyPlayers}{Friendly Players + Enemy Players}) You can obtain a minimum of 1 Honor Point, and a maximum of 3 Honor Points per monster. War Experience System This system is currently only available in a few versions. The war Experience system is a brand new system released by Korea CABAL on March 18, 2008 where you can trade points that you get in Tierra Gloriosa for Experience, Honor Points, or Skill experience. This replaces the PvP betting system, which was terribly abused in mostly all versions of the game. Here is the formula for how much War Experience you can gain in Tierra Gloroisa In all versions except Korea: Wexp = 20*(VDB)*(NWC)*A In Korea: Wexp = 20*(VDB)*2*A Where: VDB = 1 if you lose, 2 if you win. NWC is a value generated at the beginning of the month. This number is reflected depending on the number of people on that side of the nation. For example, If a lot of people are Procyon and theres only a few Capella, the NWC for Procyon will be at 0.5, while Capella will get a full 4x. IF the sides are even, the multiple will be even at 2x:2x ratio. Note: In Korea, this bonus does not apply anymore is replaced by the number 2. A''' applies if you have the Platinum/Diamond Service or a Blessing Bead Plus. A = 1 if you have neither A = 1.25 if you have Platinum/Diamond service or a Blessing Bead Plus but not both A = 1.5 if you have both the Platinum/Diamond service and a Blessing bead Plus. Your score is calculated as follows TGScore= \frac{(DamageDoneinTG + DamageTakeninTG + Towerbuildingscore + Heal score)}{10,000} '''DamageDoneinTG and DamageTakeninTG are self explanatory Towerbuildingscore applies when you have built towers on Permanent FT Panels or Portable FT Panels. Heal Score applies only to characters with a Healing skill. Most of the time, FAs will get this bonus, but FS can also get the bonus if they use their heal skill. If your score you get in Tierra Gloroisa calculates to 30 or lower, you will not recieve the personal reward for that Tierra Gloriosa session. Recently, CABAL has added a system that will kick you out of Tierra Gloroisa and reset your score to zero if you have not gained points within a 10 minute period. The rewards that you get per 100 War Experience are the following. Note: You cannot use this system to gain honor if your honor is negative. Experience Honor Skill Points The Skill points that you earn per 100 wexp is the same for all Skill ranks. Also, if your honor is Rank 11 or Greater, you will receive a Nation title. Here are the titles that you can obtain References External links *http://www.cabalwiki.com/ - Official Europe Version Wiki *http://www.cabal.vn/ - Official Vietnamese Website *http://cabal.ogplanet.com/ - Official North American Website *http://www.cabalonline.com/ - Official European Website *http://www.cabalonline.com.br/ - Official Brazilian Website *http://www.cabalsea.com/ - Official South East Asia Website *http://www.cabalturkiye.com/ - Official Turkish Funsite *http://www.cabal.com.ph/ - Official Philippine Website *[http://mmohub.org/2008/cabal-online Cabal Online Review on MMOHub.org] Category:Cabal Online